


Moonless Night

by Stariceling



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Lemon, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fic no one will enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Breathe" and "Mouth to Mouth." Go read those first.<br/>And then go read something else instead of this.</p><p>A moonless night has Inuyasha sulking in his human form, until Miroku tries to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonless Night

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify from the summary: It seems like no one has every enjoyed this fic, since it has to go and break the sexy/romantic fun of the earlier stories. It got such a universally bad response I even took this and the final part down for several years.
> 
> I still kind of like it. But then, sometimes I just want to break things. Sorry?

Inuyasha was off sulking somewhere. Miroku was sure he would be nearby. He just didn’t want to be seen. It was a pity that Inuyasha preferred to disappear whenever they had a moonless night. After all, it was the only time of month when Miroku got to see his human form.

Not that he liked the human Inuyasha better, Miroku thought quickly. There was nothing wrong with liking both sides of Inuyasha.

Miroku got to his feet quickly, muttering excuses about needing to take a walk and quickly distancing himself from the rest of the group gathered around the fire. He knew his face had been reddening from his thoughts, and he didn’t want anyone else to notice. He was lucky the others weren’t paying attention.

Miroku could barely see as he moved out of the range of the campfire’s light. What little light the stars could give was blocked by the trees. At least he could tell where he was going well enough to keep from running into anything.

Momentarily, Miroku entertained the idea of seeking out Inuyasha, but there didn’t seem to be much point in that. At the times when Inuyasha didn’t want to be found, finding him tended to put him in a very bad mood.

Now Miroku felt like sulking. Inuyasha was completely unreliable as far as their relationship, or whatever this was between them, was concerned. One night he would practically drag Miroku out into the woods because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, then he would refuse to admit that anything had happened for weeks afterward. Even when Inuyasha wasn’t ignoring him he could have mood swings so quickly they made Miroku’s head spin. Miroku was beginning to wonder if this had to do with some kind of wolf-demon mating cycle that he didn’t want to know about.

Sitting on a patch of grass, Miroku was still not sure that he shouldn’t look around for Inuyasha. After all, they were supposed to be lovers, so Inuyasha didn’t need to be so rude to him. Even if Inuyasha did get mad at him, there were ways Miroku could calm him down. Miroku slipped one hand into the folds of his robes and found the tube of lotion Inuyasha had taken from Kagome. They had used it often enough that he knew she would notice how much was missing if they returned it now.

Unfortunately, it didn’t look like they were going to get a chance to use it tonight. Miroku tossed the tube onto the grass. He was throughly annoyed with Inuyasha. He had never thought that he would allow someone to do the things that Inuyasha was always doing to him, and now Inuyasha couldn’t even be bothered to speak to him most of the time.

Sighing in exasperation, Miroku leaned back against one of the huge trees that ringed the clearing. Could it be a coincidence? Inuyasha was lounging in the low branches of the very tree Miroku was sitting against, pointedly not looking at him. Miroku smiled up at his cranky lover. Inuyasha did look cute when he was in one of his antisocial moods.

“Why don’t you come down?” Miroku wished he could pull off something subtle and seductive, but fancy words would simply desert him when Inuyasha was around.

There was a long stretch of silence. Miroku gazed up at Inuyasha, who was ignoring him. Once he seemed to realize that Miroku wasn’t about to just give up and go away, Inuyasha leapt down, landing lightly in the grass beside Miroku.

“What do you want?”

“What’s wrong with me just wanting to talk to you?” Miroku tried to sound innocent, which gave him away entirely.

Inuyasha growled. Miroku made a mental note that his transformation had done nothing to erase that habit.

“No way! You think I want you to even touch me when I’m like this?” Miroku forced himself not to step back from the force of Inuyasha’s anger.

“You look fine,” he told Inuyasha. Not the best thing to say considering the situation, but it was the first thing that popped into his head.

Inuyasha pointed to a few scratches he had probably gotten climbing the tree. “Look at this,” Miroku looked. They didn’t seem that bad to him. It took him a moment to realize that if Inuyasha was in his normal state they would have healed instantly. “I can’t stand being so weak. I don’t know how you humans put up with this.”

A few scratches wasn’t enough for him to get all worked up over, was Miroku’s first thought. He knew what Inuyasha was getting at, but he couldn’t help himself. “You realize that I’m human, don’t you?” He pointed out, annoyed that Inuyasha was on about that again.

“Hmpf.” Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared. “Which is why I have to look after you all the time.”

That gave Miroku the craziest idea. He darted closer to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear.

“Then maybe I’ll ‘look after’ you for tonight?” Miroku nipped at Inuyasha’s ear, surprised at his own daring. It was suddenly so easy to tease Inuyasha. They had been becoming more and more tense around each other. It felt good to just tease.

“No!” Inuyasha obviously didn’t want Miroku to take advantage of him just because he was human. Then again, maybe he just thought that if he submitted once Miroku would always expect to be on top.

Miroku found himself being pressed face-first into the wide trunk of the tree Inuyasha had been sitting in. He had to turn his face and press his cheek against the rough bark in order to breathe properly. Inuyasha’s hands were on his back, pressing him into the tree. Miroku’s heart sped up. He couldn’t help himself.

“. . . or it could be the other way around,” Miroku admitted. He should have guessed that Inuyasha wouldn’t settle for being the one to submit, even for one night. At least he seemed to have snapped out of his funk.

“I’ll look after you?” Inuyasha suggested. Miroku shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold. He sometimes wondered how he could enjoy the things they did together, how he could even let Inuyasha lay his hands on him, knowing what he was going to do. It all fell so far outside of what he knew as ‘normal.’ Now was not the time to wonder. As far as Miroku was concerned, now was the time to beg.

“I’d like that,” Miroku gasped as Inuyasha’s hands rubbed up and down his back. He really didn’t want Inuyasha to stop.

“You like it if I do this?” Inuyasha fought with Miroku’s clothes and managed to get one hand in against his bare skin. Miroku nodded. He had missed this. Inuyasha had been ignoring him for the last two weeks, and after a lonely stretch like that he wanted to be touched.

“Yes.” Miroku let go of the tree quickly and started to help Inuyasha remove his clothes. “Hurry up.”

“You want it fast?” Inuyasha sounded pleased with himself. Why shouldn’t he be? He had managed to make Miroku desperate for his touch. Between the two of them they managed to get off all of Miroku’s clothes, leaving him trembling in the cool night air.

“Wait a minute.” Miroku pushed at the trunk he was still pressed up against. The bark was rough on his bare skin, making him very glad for Inuyasha’s hand cupping his member and protecting one of the most sensitive areas of his body. He wanted to get down on the grass before they moved on to anything else.

“You don’t want to do it right here?” Inuyasha had figured out the source of Miroku’s discomfort almost instantly, and he obviously intended to use it against him.

“No,” Miroku spat out angrily. He hadn’t done anything that Inuyasha should want to torment him for, at least not recently.

“I do.”

That seemed to be all they needed. After all, Miroku had no way of knowing when Inuyasha would be willing to touch him again, and he desperately wanted attention, enough that he was willing to take it at almost any price. A bit of discomfort was something he could put up with.

Inuyasha bent, letting the cold air tease at Miroku’s back for a moment before he straightened up again, pushing two slippery fingers into Miroku in one insistent thrust. Miroku arched his back with a gasp. He hadn’t expected this courtesy from Inuyasha when his lover was already mad at him.

“You don’t have to. . .” Miroku stopped himself suddenly. Telling Inuyasha not to do that was a very bad idea, especially knowing how much it hurt when Inuyasha didn’t do this for him.

“Yes I do,” Inuyasha snarled, twisting his fingers inside of Miroku just enough to make him gasp loudly. “If I’m too rough then you won’t let me do this again.”

That made it sound very much as if Inuyasha wanted to be rough. Miroku chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. That might be something he would like to try. Right now though, he could already feel Inuyasha’s erection pressing against his backside. There was no more time for foreplay.

As Inuyasha pushed into him, Miroku let out a long, low moan. He arched, pushing his hips towards Inuyasha, trying to get him even deeper inside.

“You just can’t wait, can you?” Inuyasha laughed, his breath hot against the back of Miroku’s neck. Miroku wasn’t going to put up with being teased, not along with all of Inuyasha’s other little issues. He reached back, fumbled for Inuyasha’s thigh, and dug his nails into it. It was the best he could do from the position Inuyasha had him in.

It seemed to have the desired effect, managing to make Inuyasha mad enough to completely forget about teasing. With an angry noise, Inuyasha slammed him forward with his thrusts. Miroku clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. Inuyasha’s attentions hurt, not the least because he was being pushed repeatedly into the rough bark of the tree he was standing against.

Inuyasha scattered rapid, almost tender kisses over every place on Miroku’s back that he could reach. Somehow this managed to coax desperate little cries from Miroku’s throat that none of the abuse Inuyasha might have used could have brought forth. Miroku folded his arms in front of his face to muffle the sounds he was making.

Inuyasha’s kisses kept straining closer and closer to Miroku’s mouth, until Miroku turned to meet him. His eyes were closed tightly as he let Inuyasha devour him with his kiss. It was sweet and painful at the same time. Inuyasha kept biting at him in his rush to take everything he could of Miroku. In a few more seconds it was over, Inuyasha was coming, clutching Miroku so close that he was pulled away from the tree.

“Good,” Inuyasha gasped into Miroku’s ear. He stumbled backward and sat down, drawing Miroku into his lap. Miroku reached back awkwardly, trying to catch his balance and get hold of Inuyasha. He felt one of Inuyasha’s fuzzy ears, and petted it absentmindedly.

“You’re back to yourself again,” Miroku commented.

“Good.” Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of his lap, and in one movement he was on top of the nude monk, his hands on either side of Miroku’s head. The tips of his silvery hair tickled Miroku’s chest.

“Feel better?” Miroku smiled and stretched sensually under Inuyasha. He didn’t have to ask. He knew Inuyasha had enjoyed himself.

“Have you had enough already?” Inuyasha ran his hands down the length of Miroku’s body as far as he could reach. Miroku drew in a sharp breath. Their relationship had been hot or cold in turns, and tonight Inuyasha had definitely switched it to hot.

“Not really.” Miroku reached up and drew Inuyasha down onto himself. He knew the flirtatious shine was back in his eyes. He hadn’t been able to light up like this for anyone but Inuyasha ever since the first time they came together.

“Neither have I.” This was all the speech Inuyasha seemed to think he needed to earn another session with his lover. To Miroku’s shame he was right. Miroku was perfectly eager to offer himself up to Inuyasha’s every whim.

“Miroku,” Inuyasha’s voice was nearly dripping with lust. His hands cupped Miroku’s face as he kissed him, urging his mouth open. Miroku was drowning under Inuyasha’s attention. “I will have you,” Inuyasha told him.

Miroku hissed between clenched teeth as Inuyasha reached down to spread his legs. Inuyasha had already prepared him for this once, and now he was going to plunge right into it.

Miroku bit down on his lips until he tasted blood, determined to keep himself from shouting. Inuyasha was truly trying to be gentle this time. His eyes were open and gazing right into Miroku’s eyes as they kissed. Instead of devouring as much of Miroku as he could get, he was trying to make him relax. Miroku responded by squeezing his eyes closed and fighting to shut Inuyasha out, even as he was clinging to him and panting with lust.

“Miroku.” His name seemed to echo in the still night air. Inuyasha was trying to be good to him, trying to cover and protect him, but Miroku couldn’t, or wouldn’t, accept the kindness.

“Hurry up and do it!” Miroku commanded, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha already was inside of him, moving slowly to savor the moment. Miroku’s nerves had been worn down by too many emotions, and now he was afraid he would snap. He wanted to claw his way up and out and away from the half-demon whom he was suddenly allowing to control him, but he couldn’t move.

Inuyasha did not react well to Miroku’s attempt to distance himself. He pulled himself out of Miroku again and roughly dragged him up by the shoulders. Miroku’s eyes flew open with a cry of surprise that he had no time to bite back. He just had time to see the instinctive flash of victory on Inuyasha’s face before he was thrown down again, on his stomach this time.

Miroku struggled up onto his hands and knees. Inuyasha was inside of him again already. Instead of kisses he bit at the back of Miroku’s neck. His nails dug into Miroku’s hips, just enough to draw a few trickles of blood and make Miroku whimper. He had reverted from gentleness to the rough treatment he had promised before.

It didn’t take nearly long enough for Inuyasha to climax. He came after a few, hard thrusts, leaving Miroku gasping, close to tears, and not even close to his own orgasm.

As Inuyasha deserted him, Miroku collapsed forward onto the grass. He didn’t even try to resist when Inuyasha turned him onto his back again. He was limp as Inuyasha’s lips met his in a crushing kiss. He felt hopelessly drained.

“Let me fix this.” Inuyasha’s hand darted down toward Miroku’s neglected arousal. Miroku intercepted the hand with his own, shoving it away.

Inuyasha’s gaze lingered over him for only a moment before he turned away. He wouldn’t put up with being ignored. Apparently if Miroku was going to refuse him anything, he would just have to look after himself.

After several minutes Miroku forced himself to his feet. His senses were still regrouping as he washed himself off in a nearby stream. He didn’t understand his own actions, wanting to force Inuyasha away when all he had wanted before was to have him be nearby. Suddenly he couldn’t stand to be touched. He only wanted to be left alone, to have a little privacy for once.

“I’m acting just like him. . .” Miroku realized. He was acting the way Inuyasha did afterwards. He had always hated Inuyasha abandoning him so quickly, and now he wanted to act the same.

Miroku suppressed the thought. What could he do? He just pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could and retreated back to the clearing where everyone else was sleeping. He settled down at last, only to find that there he wasn’t free of Inuyasha’s badly timed affections. The half demon carefully lay close enough that he could sneak one hand over to touch Miroku without looking too suspicious.

“Don’t touch me!” Miroku hissed, trying not to wake the others.

“Why not?” Inuyasha’s hand moved to his cheek, refusing to obey his command.

“I don’t want you to!” Miroku curled in on himself, forgetting not to be loud. Kagome murmured in her sleep, making Inuyasha glance warily at her and withdraw his hand.

Just as well that he cared what she thought, Miroku decided bitterly. He would be glad never to have Inuyasha’s hands on him again. Even as he thought it, with such conviction he could have shouted it up to the stars, Miroku couldn’t get himself to believe it. When Inuyasha wanted him again he would go willingly into his embrace. He wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

Though his body still tingled from the cold stream water he had washed himself with, Miroku felt dirty.


End file.
